Finally 18
by Mrs Vex1
Summary: Valkyrie is turning 18 and ask Skulduggery if she can drive his beloved Bentley. When Skulduggery finally agrees Valkyrie is over the moon. But what happens to there friendship when Valkyrie accidently crashes the Bentley can they still be friends.
1. chaper 1

_**I don't own these characters: Valkyrie and Skulduggery but I wish I could.**_

 **This is my first fanfic I hope you like it. Please review I need to know if you like it or not.**

In one week Valkyrie would be 18 finally old enough to drive, went that day came Valkyrie was going to ask Skulduggery if she could drive his Bentley. She know it was not going to be easy Skulduggery loved his Bentley and would not let anyone else drive it, he always said "I'm not letting anyone drive the Bentley anyone else would crash it." But Valkyrie was sure she could convince him, she would not leave a mark on his pressures Bentley. Also the rest of the Dead Man where come to Valkyrie's house to celebrate they may help with convincing Skulduggery that she could drive the Bentley without leaving a mark.

There was a knock on her bedroom window, perfect time as usual, it was 6:00 no early and sadly no later Skulduggery was always on time.

"Good morning Skul" Valkyrie said as she dragged herself out of her bed and went to the window. Pulled the curtains open letting the early morning sun light up her room. Skulduggery was sitting on the window sill, waiting to be let in, Valkyrie opened her window then went to get a shower. After half an hour she dressed and in the Bentley driving to the sanctuary. Valkyrie casually examining the Bentley looking at all it fine detail. Dreaming about her driving it going so fast that everything would blend in to each other and nothing else would matter it would be just her and the Bentley, the only other time she felt this free was…..

"Do you want to know what are next mission it?" Skulduggery ask breaking Valkyrie day dream.

"Um yes, what is it?" Valkyrie replied trying to come back to reality.

"Well, I don't know" Skulduggery announced proudly.

"Why did you ask me then?" Valkyrie said annoyed

"I just wanted to know is you wanted to know" Skulduggery explained.

"What's the point in that anyway how come you don't know you always know what the mission is?" Valkyrie asked.

"Well, usually I go to the sanctuary before picking you up but today I was running late so I had to come here first."

"Why were you running late, you r never late what were you doing?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you it supposed to be a surprise."

"Ok what the surprise?"

"Do you know how surprises work?"

"Yes"

"Well, then you will understand why I can't tell you"

 **What is there next mission? and what is Skulduggery's surprise? Read more to fine out.**

 **Please I need help on what the mission and the surprise is, I have no clue and feel free to suggest characters you want in this story. thx for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry this is a bit late I've been busy so had no time to write it but here is part 2.**

 **Thank you to you reviews I will defiantly put the missing cleavers and sanguine in to the story.**

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 2

The mission

They were now driving through Roarhaven passing the dark, stagnant lake, the lifeless, leafless trees, the old rundown streets and finally reaching the concrete, uninspiring, squatting building that was the sanctuary itself. Valkyrie and Skulduggery we're walked through the sanctuary to Ghastly office to get information on the next mission. But Valkyrie was sure something was wrong but couldn't put her finger on it, she thought it best not to tell Skuduggery because she know he would say "you should be able to work it out on you own by now, you've been working with me for 6 years now haven't I taught you anything." So she just tried to work it out in her head Skulduggery would be impressed if I work it out on my own.

Just before they reached Ghastly's office they saw, The Administrator, Tipstaff coming down the corridor carrying a tray of freshly made coffee. Valkyrie opened the door to let Tipstaff in, as they entered Ghastly and Ravel ended their previous conversation and waited for them to come in. Tipstaff thank her and was walking past her when Valkyrie took one of the steaming mugs of coffee from the tray and started blow on it lightly to cool the coffee down.

"Hey!" Tipstaff shouted "that is not for yours."

"Well it is now" Valkyrie grinned still blowing to cool it down, "it smells really good be the way."

"Thank you, but that still does not make it yours, we have a very tired Grand Mage that need that caffeine."

"How do you know I'm not tired?" Valkyrie asked amused.

"Well, you did just wakeup a few minutes ago" Skulduggery blurred out.

"You won't supposed to say that" Valkyrie exclaimed her amusement dropping, "who is this coffee anyway."

"Umm… that would be Ravel's" Tipstaff said

"Hey, you better not drink that I really need that, you have no Idea how tiring paper work is" Ravel exclaimed holding his hand out for the coffee. But Valkyrie shock her head and poured a mouthful of coffee in her mouth, as soon as she realise how bitter the coffee tasted she spat the hold mouthful back in to the mug. "Oh my god that's way too bitter" Valkyrie said tiring to get the tasted out of her mouth, "how can you drink something this bitter? You can have it back now."

"Well I would of if you haven't spat in it" Ravel said annoyed.

"Well at least my coffee has not been touched" Ghastly said, who had been amused by the whole thing. "Shall we get back to what we were supposed to be talking about?"

"I suppose so" Ravel said clearly deflated by not getting his coffee.

"Do you want me to make you a new coffee and this time Valkyrie _won't_ take it" Tipstaff suggested.

Ravel nodded excitedly, like a child whose been asked if they what sweets.

So Tipstaff went off to make a new coffee for Ravel leaving to others to talk about the mission. Tipstaff was never given the chance to listen in on any of the meetings that the Grand Mage had. He was always the one who was left uninformed, only ever was he present at the very started and the end of the meetings, always asked to serve them drinks or collect files but never involved, never did he felt important to anyone. That was one of the downers of being an Administrator always doing behind the scene jobs. Never praised for his work.

"So what's the new mission" Valkyrie ask, she still had the tasted of the horrid coffee in her mouth.

"Well, I though being the great detective as you are I though you would be able to work it out" Ghastly teased.

"Well I thought you were going to tell us so I didn't have to work it out" Valkyrie moaned

"Still you should of noticed something, I have" Skulduggery said "haven't I taught you anything" (I told you he would say something like that.)

"Just tell me"

"Fine Ghastly go ahead tell us this mission that I don't know about" Skulduggery said.

"Ok, in the past few weeks we have been noticing a few of our cleavers going missing, and this week we have calculated about one thousands of are cleavers have vanished." Ghastly explained "which is quite a lot since we are running low from a previous fights, we would like you to investigate why they are going missing and stop it please."

"Please do it as quickly as you can we don't want the supreme council to find out about this" Ravel informed them, "we do not what another reasons for them thinking we need help, also it's Valkyrie's birthday next week and we don't want to have any worries about a war breaking out."

There was a knock on the door and Tipstaff enter carrying Ravels second mug of coffee, keeping in a large distant from Valkyrie. "Now, this time you will not drink Ravel's coffee"

"Don't worry, I want I've only just got the taste out from the last one"

"Good" Tipstaff handed Ravel his coffee and Ravel took it with delight finally he was going to get his energy back.

"You really should go and finish off those files you were sorting through" Tipstaff said, trying to getting this Grand Mage to actually work.

"Fine, I've just got my energy back and now you want me to waste it by doing paper work." Ravel went out of Ghastly's office and trudged slowly to his own office.

 **I still need more help on were to go next so please keep reviewing!**


End file.
